Shelter
by kaatnips
Summary: After Rory Williams' death, Amelia Pond finds her dreams scarred by an artificial image of a dead man, but the man is not who she would expect. The man haunting her dreams is the Doctor, her Raggedy Man. She only has one person to turn to, and that is the Raggedy Man himself.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Amelia Pond awoke with a scream in her tiny room on the TARDIS. She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to forget the intricate images of a dying Doctor that her never ending nightmares had put in her head. She started to cry, covering her face with her hands. She hated how the same nightmare had become a nightly occurrence.

In record time, the Doctor burst inside her door, still wearing his red plaid pajamas, without having the time to put on a robe. He noticed how upset she was and knew that something was very wrong. She did't usually cry after she had nightmares. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Amelia, was it that bad?" He couldn't help but worry about her.

Amy wiped her face and shook her head. She knew that she couldn't look weak around the Doctor. She loved him, and knew that she had to look stronger than she actually was. "I'm fine." She nodded to herself. "It was just a dream."

The Doctor nodded. "As long as you're okay." He kissed the top of her head and walked off. After walking for a moment, he was in the kitchen. He made Amy a cup of her favorite black tea. He made himself a cup as well, carefully mixing sugar and cream in of the cups of tea. When he was satisfied with what he had made, he walked back to Amy's bedroom, only to see her curled up, under the covers in her bed. He set down the cups of tea and sat on the edge of the bed.

When Amy rolled over to face the Doctor, she couldn't help but smile. He helped her sit up, and he handed her a perfect cup of tea. She took it from him and started sipping on the warm tea in her cup. "Thank you, Doctor," she said quietly.

"Anytime, Amelia." The Doctor smiled at her as she quickly drank her tea. He noticed that her eyes were still red, and somewhat puffy, that is, when her cup wasn't covering her face. He knew that he wouldn't deserve someone that beautiful, and that sweet. He knew that she would fall for somebody else.. Someone more muscular, someone who was younger. He couldn't watch his precious, beautiful Amelia Pond get her heart broken by some senseless man off of the street. She was much more than that. Amelia was like the light at the end of his tunnel.. She was the first face that the Doctor saw, and he couldn't have been happier about seeing it. She had waited fourteen years, and he would do anything to gain back the childhood of the woman that he grew to love. Deep in thought, he found his vision fixed on Amy, finishing up her last sip of tea. In that one moment, The Doctor knew that he needed Amelia Pond for himself, and that he wouldn't stop trying until she was his.


	2. Home

-Amy

I woke up this morning with a sigh. I don't understand why I fear the Doctor's death.. More than my own husband's death. I sit up to see the Doctor asleep on the ground. I can't help but smile whenever I see him.. That's why I need to go home, for good.. Without waking him, I get out of bed. It was quite cold on the TARDIS, so I put my blanket on top of him. He looked very uncomfortable, so I slid a pillow under his head. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

I quickly got to the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove-top to boil. I thought to myself for a moment. Was I really going to do this? I would never see him again. He's the Doctor, he won't care if I leave. He'll just find somebody else to travel with. He doesn't need me. I know that I would only hurt myself if I left. I'll eventually get over the great life that I've gotten used to.. I don't know what this man does to me, but it can't be good.

I can feel my eyes filling with tears. I love him, and that's exactly why I need to go home.. For good.

I hear the kettle whistling and I quickly turn my head. I get two cups and two teabags out of one of the cabinets. I put the Doctor's special blue mug and his bag of tea to the side, and fill my cup with some water. I add some sugar and some cream to my cup and lean on the counter-top. I can't help but remember that today would be my last day on the TARDIS, with my best friend.. My Raggedy Man. I feel my eyes fill with tears once again, and I feel tears making their way down my cheeks. I can't help but cry. I would miss this more than anything. I heard shuffling around in the hallways, so I quickly wiped my eyes and put on my reading glasses. I turned the stove-top back on so the water will boil. I added some sugar to the Doctor's cup and I tried my hardest to keep a smile on my face.

The Doctor walked into the kitchen. He stretched and yawned. God, why does he have to be so perfect? "Good morning, Doctor," I managed before the kettle whistled again.

"Morning, Pond." He let out another yawn. I smiled and poured the boiling water in his special cup, adding the usual three spoonfuls of cream to his cup.

"You didn't sleep so good, did you?" I stirred his tea and sat it down on the counter in front of him. I didn't know what to do.. I kept telling myself to just walk up and hug him tighter than I ever had. I wish that I could have. I loved him.. Not to mention, he slept on the floor for me.

He smiled at me from the other side of the counter-top when he took a drink of his tea.. I could've fainted. "I slept fine. I just hope that you slept good." He said, in between large gulps of I smiled and kicked myself in the shin. I needed to tell him that I wanted to go home.

I smiled for a moment before blurtung out, "Doctor, I want to go home." My mouth dropped open, and my eyes filled with tears. The Doctor's lips were moving, but nothing was coming out. His eyes filled with tears as well, and that's when I let out a sob. I leaned against the counter, putting my head in my hands to muffle my cries.


End file.
